


《We’re Not Alone》

by Gypsywerewolf



Category: GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywerewolf/pseuds/Gypsywerewolf
Summary: 补档车部分，原文在LOFTER。https://tangwensen.lofter.com/post/239839_11c08afb
Kudos: 6





	《We’re Not Alone》

《We’re Not Alone》

BY GypsyWerewolf

“你并非踽踽独行，看到了吗？我呀，一直都会站在你身旁，握紧你的手。”

-

打从一开始，他就知道，这一年注定是不平凡的一年。起初他只是将理由概括为“哥哥要入伍”以及“我要发新专辑”，直到那一天他刚结束一天繁忙的日程，坐在回家的保姆车上，习惯性滑动IG的动态时，无意间瞥到这样一条消息。

是新闻页面的截图，他用小号关注了很多和他哥相关的粉丝账号，因此这条新闻几乎霸占了他的首页——“BIGBANG成员T.O.P涉嫌吸毒”。权志龙差点以为是自己劳累过度出现幻觉，可这分明不是幻觉，手机险些掉在膝盖上，他感到自己的心跳忽地脱缰，掌心渗出汗来，颤抖得不像话。

——这场面太过似曾相识了，他知道作为镁光灯下的焦点有多不容易，诬陷，算计几乎遍布每一步道路。第一反应就是给崔胜铉打电话，可刚拨出去就收到了关机的忙音，他尝试着发短信给经纪人，下一秒就接到了对方的来电。

“……你也不是刚出道的艺人了，你该明白怎么做吧？”信号不是很给面子，经纪人的声音断断续续，但他还是听了个大概。

权志龙当然知道该怎么做，把自己当作哑巴，不要发表任何相关的言论——他不能像粉丝那样无论如何都公开坚定地说相信那人，也不能像亲人一样立刻去往他身边，站在他身旁和他一起承受流言蜚语——他是公众人物，他只是他的队友，只是和他同公司的同事，无论关系再怎么好，他也不能在这样的关头出声说相信他，他不能，大众的眼光与舆论是一堵厚重的围墙，他们站在相对的位置，哪怕他内心叫嚣着我要打破围墙到你身边，理智也会固执地将他扼杀在原地。

有生以来头一回无助到极点，这样的情绪在得知崔胜铉晕倒入院后愈演愈烈。权志龙不是没想过偷偷跑去医院看看他，哪怕只是在病房门口看一眼，确保他平安无事也好。可他不能，他不仅仅是权志龙，他还是国际巨星G-Dragon，无论他出现在哪里都会引起轩然大波，职业操守让他硬生生切断了所有念想，就好像他不知道这件事，也不认识崔胜铉这个人。

崔胜铉给他传消息说自己出院了的那天晚上，权志龙喝了很多的酒。独自倒酒的顽劣行径成效甚微，凌晨三点半梦半醒发觉眼角湿润，想让晚风抚慰，清醒时分竟然比酒醉还难受。收件箱塞满消息却只有一条已读，他手指颤抖着想要碰触屏幕，又在下一秒按下锁屏。邋遢乱发，红肿眼眶，他分不清此刻将他视线模糊的是星光还是月光，大脑昏昏沉沉，他裹着单薄被单蜷缩在窗台旁，突然无比想念那个温暖的怀抱。

他好想见他，不顾一切地奔跑到他面前，在眼泪的防线崩溃前埋进他的怀里，将所有担心和害怕融化在热烈的亲吻中，抛到外太空。

-

可在真的见到崔胜铉的那一刻，所有计划好的冷静都被浓郁的思念淹没。他的恋人看上去瘦了很多，原本就棱角分明的脸部线条显得尤为突出。首尔已经入冬了，凛冽寒风刺骨得冰冷，权志龙总觉得崔胜铉身上的大衣把他衬托成了在风中摇摇欲坠的枯叶，其实根本看不太清楚，路灯忽闪，夜晚的街道颇为冷清，他习惯性想要上前将自己放进他思念已久的拥抱里，又被身旁的窃窃私语拉回理智。

伸出的手回到了口袋里，脸上的笑容却把他彻底出卖，崔胜铉没有去问他为什么和他保持距离，衣袖悄悄磨蹭到一起，他们之间的距离像是两个素不相识的陌生人，视线却忽地撞上了。

绿灯亮了。崔胜铉迈开步子往前走，他知道权志龙会跟上来，他们心照不宣地一前一后走着，而后又并肩同行。他们的手不知为何牵上了，权志龙猜这大概是某种比地心引力还要强烈的力量，崔胜铉的手掌有些冰凉，大概是这半年时间药物与情绪的双重夹击，他甚至能清晰地摸出他手背骨节的轮廓。

权志龙觉得鼻子酸涩难耐，他垂下眼眸，努力吸了吸鼻子，这才勉强将骤然蔓延的难过驱散，他曲起指节在对方的掌心轻缓摩挲，还有几步路就要到家了，权志龙偏开脑袋躲避崔胜铉投来的视线，在心底乞求毛线帽和夜色可以遮盖住他泛红的耳尖。

紧接着他突然被拉进了一个再熟悉不过的怀抱，紧贴的身躯有着和他同样的颤抖频率，上唇被捕捉，对方温热的舌尖包裹着他的唇瓣吸吮，权志龙必须抓紧对方衣襟才不至于为这个久违的亲吻激动到向后倾倒。

他大脑空白，忽地想起崔胜铉写过的一句歌词来。

“没有你的首尔是荒凉的沙漠。”

岂止是沙漠啊，他想，没有你的首尔，根本就是世界末日来临，你是全世界的英雄，我是你的全世界。

-

到底是怎么坐到崔胜铉大腿上，被他摁着亲到呼吸节奏都被打乱的？权志龙反应过来时，崔胜铉的手掌已经放在他精瘦的后腰上，掌心沿着凹陷的腰窝不住抚摸，他腿根抵在对方张扬的欲望之上，火热的碰触让他颤抖不已。

原本是再稀松平常不过的聚餐，崔胜铉这几天一直和他在一起这件事，亲近的好友们都知道得一清二楚，毕竟权志龙是个憋不住话的主，从他哥回来的第一天开始，所有在他私密小号上的好友们都被迫观看了他刷屏般的炫耀——从早餐一起吃了什么到睡前看电视的时候崔胜铉说了什么话，他没有在公开账号上露出任何马脚，但他知道那天和崔胜铉一起出去时已经有眼尖的粉丝偷拍了他们的照片，并且发布在网络上。

权志龙忍不住看了那张照片好多次，还跟崔胜铉打趣说自己笑得这么开心恋情会不会直接曝光啊？

崔胜铉捏了捏这得意忘形的小子的鼻尖，在得到一声不满的惊呼后笑出声来，下一秒手机就开始震动，是相识的画家朋友。崔胜铉没再理会权志龙，收了手便开始与那位朋友讨论起最近的画作。

权志龙哼哼着也不再去打扰他，倒在他身旁的沙发上随手拿过抱枕就开始直勾勾盯着天花板上的吊灯发呆，只是安静了几分钟而已，他猛地坐起来拿过手机就打开IG切换到私密账号，噼里啪啦开始打字。

“这张照片！呀我是不是笑得太明显了，被粉丝偷拍都没有注意，可是跟胜铉哥在一起完全就控制不住嘛ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

他点选了那张饭拍然后发表了出去，没几分钟就收到了回复。大声评论了一句没眼看，还配上了猴子捂住眼睛的表情，永裴发了个白眼，最可恶的是李昇炫那小子，居然评论了一句“哥哥们注意一点，虽然天气冷到可以戴围巾了也还是不要太激烈了哦。哦莫，等会儿我们不会看到志龙哥的嘴被亲肿吧？ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”。

你们就羡慕吧嫉妒吧！权志龙在心底冷哼，关掉界面就扔开手机把视线投回他哥身上，这才发现自己刚才演戏般夸张的举动早就被崔胜铉从头看到尾，他被对方忍笑的样子激得不爽，抬手便将抱枕朝崔胜铉的脸上扔。

“好了别闹了，大家应该快到了，去把饭菜和餐具摆好吧。”崔胜铉敏捷地接住抱枕放到一边，门铃恰好响起，他说完就站起身去开门，权志龙只好从沙发上下来，光着脚就跑进了厨房，几秒后又因为怕被崔胜铉教育迅速跑回来穿上拖鞋，这才放心地去摆放早就订好的餐点和碗具。

餐桌上的礼仪被遗忘脑后，他们都喝了点酒，觥筹交错间酒意侵染了大脑，按理说这点酒根本不至于让权志龙兴奋起来，但当他仰头饮尽半杯红酒后，崔胜铉在他的视线中被无限放大成了不安定的爆炸物，因为他的憨态而发出的低沉笑声是点燃导火线的火焰，炸得他体无完肤。权志龙一下子站起来，绕过餐桌走到坐在他对面的崔胜铉身旁，一把拉起他的手就往窗边走。

“呀，不行，哥，我们拍张照发到IG上吧！”

“急什么？有的是时间发，况且你这几天发的还不够多吗？”崔胜铉被这突如其来的变故弄得一头雾水，以为权志龙说的是发在私密账号上，话音刚落却见权志龙摇摇头，不由分说按着他的肩膀迫使他坐在了窗台上。

“是发在大号上，我要让粉丝们知道我确实和你在一起。”

权志龙说着，掏出手机滑动屏幕打开了相机，一旁的友人了然地接过手机，后退几步示意他们摆好姿势。权志龙犹豫了片刻，抬手撑在了窗框上，崔胜铉顺势扭过身子看向窗外。

他们的身高本就有些差距，这样的姿势却刚好缩减了那段距离，权志龙的视线不由自主被那张历代级的侧颜吸引，他眨眨眼目不转睛盯着他的恋人挺俏的鼻梁，直到闪光灯咔嚓闪烁他才回过神来，他唇角闪过转瞬即逝的温热，偷到吻的崔胜铉笑得好像酒窝都盛满了蜜，权志龙觉得自己的脸颊燃烧起来一路烧到心底。

他慌忙地直起身来，从友人手中拿回手机，屏幕上的两人保持着亲密的距离，崔胜铉的左腿恰好从他双腿间自然地伸出，他们的脑袋靠得很近，是扭头就能讨要一个亲吻的宽度。这张照片似乎在昭示什么不可告人的秘密，可落在权志龙眼里只觉得愉悦，他的唇角不自觉向上勾起，手上忙不迭地点了发送。

心满意足。权志龙把手机放回口袋，全然不顾自己即兴的举动在IG上引起了怎样的轰动。直到所有人都离开，崔胜铉收拾完桌上的狼藉后他都还在回味着那张照片的亲密，明明平时再亲密的事情都做过，可就这样在大众面前坦然地表现出来还是第一次，他觉得这像是什么新的开始，把过去的不快丢到脑后，站在崔胜铉身后的，永远都是他。

“志龙？”

他似乎站在窗台边发了太久呆，久到不知道崔胜铉什么时候走到了他身边。他的恋人像刚才一样坐在了窗台上，他身上只穿了一件单薄的白色衬衫，袖口被挽到手肘，露出线条硬朗的手臂，他着实瘦了太多，权志龙眼见他从裤兜摸出一个香烟，以拇指顶开盒口，捻起一根含在嘴里，打火机腾升的微小火焰点燃了烟草，烟雾模糊了彼此的脸颊，权志龙低下头想要看清崔胜铉的表情，他伸出手，两指夹住香烟拿开，随即吻了上去。

香烟纵情燃烧，连带他们的爱情一同燃得火热，权志龙伸舌撬开崔胜铉的牙关，浓郁的烟草气息弥漫在唇齿之间，很快主动权就被掠夺，崔胜铉不断吮吸着权志龙柔软的舌尖，他只觉得被吸得浑身发麻，快要融化在这样的高温之下——是高温，他鼻间满溢对方的鼻息，耳朵控制不住地滚烫。

分明是他主动挑起的亲吻，却逐渐被崔胜铉一手掌控，香烟从他手指间被拿开，摁灭在烟灰缸里，他彻底陷入恋人的怀抱中，心脏隔着衣衫直跳。

扑通，扑通。

于是一切都好像顺理成章般发生了，入夜的首尔的空气中仿佛凝结着寒冷，权志龙伸手将窗户关上以躲避冷空气在他肌肤上施加的更多颤栗，缭绕的烟味比以往任何一次还让他上瘾，他心烦意乱，心痒不已，崔胜铉的舌头像是无坚不摧的老将，在他口腔中肆意侵占领地，看不见的硝烟宣告这场性爱的开始，他唯一能做的只有伸臂抱紧崔胜铉宽厚的肩膀，他不自觉向后倾斜，又被对方猛烈的力道拉回正轨，他们的亲吻持续不断，崔胜铉的舌尖扫荡过他的牙根，从左到右，从上到下，卷走他的呼吸，搅弄得唾液滋滋作响。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角溢出，他无心去顾及，喉结上下滚动，将他渴望了许多个日夜的爱人的气味与满腔爱意一同吞入腹中。

不知道是谁先开始拉扯繁琐的衣物，御寒外套被丢在不远处的地上，内里纯白的T恤根本遮不住什么，崔胜铉的吻火急火燎落在他的锁骨上，逐渐演变成力度轻柔的啃咬，权志龙被这暧昧如野兽交媾的行为刺激得不轻，他眯起眼睛仰高了白皙的脖颈，不去在乎吻痕是否会遍布他的皮肤。对方的掌心托住他的后颈，带着些许粗糙的拇指摁压过纹身的笔触，隐约引起瘙痒的不适，又在这关头被曲解为快感的延伸。

领口在混乱中滑到肩头，崔胜铉拍了拍他的屁股示意他站起来，在他遵从的那一刻牛仔裤就被解开，只是褪下了些许他就又被迫坐了回去，崔胜铉不知道什么时候也解开了裤子，他原本整整齐齐扎在裤腰的白衬衫衣摆在激烈的亲吻中被权志龙扯得乱七八糟，特意为入伍剃短的发丝凌乱不堪地贴合在他脸侧，平添许多情色意味。

权志龙清楚地听见自己咽了咽口水，他向来是崔胜铉的颜的忠实拥护者，此刻更是被眼前的美颜暴击惹得险些神智不清地亲上去。

像是看出了他的堂皇，崔胜铉的手掌探进他的T恤里，他用一种从容不迫的缓慢抚摸着他所念慕的肌肤，权志龙绷紧了腰身，这力度分明是天赐的折磨，他情不自禁朝对方身上贴去，隔着衣物上下磨蹭着彼此的胸膛，他满意地听见崔胜铉的呼吸慢了半拍，随后变本加厉地向下摸上了他的臀肉。起初只是点到即止的轻触，在他主动刻意的挑拨下跳跃成粗鲁的揉捏。

“……看样子把我们志龙饿到了啊。”

崔胜铉停下啃咬的亲吻，舌尖舔过被自己吮吸出来的粉红痕迹，没头没脑地冒出一句话来。权志龙顿了顿，轻哼一下算是应了声，他的乳头早已经挺立起来，隐约撑起白色T恤，崔胜铉注意到这一点，低下头去张口便隔着衣料含住不安分的乳尖，他用牙尖轻轻咬着乳头底部，舌苔不时蹭过坚硬的乳头。权志龙觉得崔胜铉的舌头一定有魔力，被他触碰的每一个地方都仿佛成了他的敏感带，只是一点点刺激都会让快感不停累积，几乎要淹没他的神经。

“哥，胜铉哥……”

他执着于在床底间用敬语称呼自己的恋人，这仿佛能增添几分禁忌的快感——对他们两个而言都是，他们的恋情隐秘却又热烈，平日在公众前的收敛在私下化为一触即发的奔放。崔胜铉没有理会他，左边的乳头已被玩弄得红肿不堪，他坏心地咬着乳头向外轻轻拉扯，不出所料听见权志龙泄露出轻微的呻吟。

权志龙被逼得无路可退，他的手顺势也揉上了崔胜铉白衬衫遮掩下的胸膛。他俩的性器堪堪相抵，哪怕是一点细微的动作都能促使勃起的性器彼此磨蹭碰触。权志龙耳根通红，他们迟迟没有下一步举动，于是胯间的触感愈发磨人。

“……润……润滑剂在卧室里……”

“我坚持不下去了，忍着点好不好？”

提醒的话语被对方温柔地回绝，权志龙还想说什么，对方的拇指却抚摸上了他的下唇，随后撬开他的唇瓣，他不由自主配合，对方用两指衔住他的舌尖，将他嫣红的舌尖拖出来。权志龙清晰地感受到崔胜铉粗糙的指面正摩挲着他细嫩的舌肉，唾液充当了润滑，崔胜铉的手指被他舔得湿漉漉的，牵扯出丝缕银丝。

他觉得自己的视线开始模糊，分不清是为什么诞生的泪水让眼眶蒙上隔绝的防护，他眨眨眼勉强扫除了眼泪，崔胜铉的吻却在下一刻落在他的眼角。

“怎么哭了呢？别哭呀……这段时间，过得很不好受吧。”

崔胜铉的手指离开了他的口腔，他的声音温和得一如既往，让权志龙原本消失的矫情情绪再度有了诞生的苗头。搞什么啊，出事的是你，哭泣的是你，被大家辱骂的也是你，为什么到头来安慰人的还是你？无名的怒火在权志龙心头燃烧，他臀部贴紧对方胯部碾压，直到感觉那坚挺的器物蓄势待发般顶得他面红耳赤才停下来，他发现崔胜铉似乎被他刺激得不轻，于是他伸手握住崔胜铉的手腕，引导着来到自己身后，摸索到穴口的位置，微微抬高了臀部就往干涩的后穴里送。

“崔胜铉，装这么坚强给谁看啊？你……你就算在我面前哭我也不会嘲笑你的啊，……你真是笨蛋，傻透了。”

权志龙溢出一声啜泣，崔胜铉这才反应过来，他湿润的指尖在对方的穴口摁压，夹带狂乱的急促，又保有最后的温柔。柔软的穴口缓缓吞入一根指节，权志龙哑了声音不再说话，而他的恋人再度亲吻上他的唇瓣，轻柔得像是雨后的露水。

“是啊……我傻透了。”

他舔舐着他的唇瓣低声作答，在人体内的手指却毫不含糊地进出着，将后穴缓慢润湿。权志龙感到自己的穴肉摩擦着想要留住对方的手指，他已经没有心思再去管对方的话语，修剪平整的指甲蹭过他敏感的内壁，穴肉因为耐心的对待逐渐松软，争先恐后渴望更深入的快感。

崔胜铉加入了第二根手指，他的耐心几乎快被耗尽了，即使只是用想象他都能想到他进入后会得到怎样巨大的快感。他抽出手指，性器顶住人穴口正准备一鼓作气进入那销魂的内里，权志龙却突然慌张地叫停。

“……别，太，太大了，等一下……”

“……好，你没准备好我绝对不进去，行吗？”

无论哪个血气方刚的男人都忍受不了被喜欢的人“抱怨”过分粗大，偏生崔胜铉在这紧要关头竟然克制住了冲动，他那根在入口磨蹭，来来回回地在两瓣臀肉间抽插，偶尔恶意地撞在收缩的入口上，倒是真的履行了不进去的诺言。龟头处因为长时间的忍耐分泌出透明黏液，沾染在权志龙的股间，湿腻得磨人。

权志龙的穴口一张一合，却怎么也咬不住崔胜铉的性器，穴口被黏液涂抹得湿软难堪，他急得快要哭出来，懊恼于自己刚才的拒绝，他被折磨得心猿意马，甚至觉得自己的后穴饥渴到自行分泌出液体，几乎要顺着穴肉流出来，滴在崔胜铉的性器上。

胜负欲诞生得迅速，他拒绝用露骨的话语去乞求对方的怜爱。权志龙抬高了臀瓣，伸手扶住那根硕大的器物，对准自己仍旧不断收缩的后穴，缓缓往下坐。粗大的龟头被滑腻的穴肉吞入，好不容易才进到最深处，权志龙发出断续的喘息，吞下这样的粗长耗费了他大部分体力，而现在他只觉得体内的器物比平日更为巨硕，他小腹绷紧，只觉得快要被刺穿。

“接下来就换我让你舒服吧。”

崔胜铉话音刚落就开始了抽插，他的掌心覆上恋人毫无赘肉的腹部，下身一下一下向上顶弄，权志龙被他猛烈的动作操得失声，龟头在他脆弱的肠道深处碾压，只是细微的动作都让他疼得发抖，可与疼痛一起到来的是满足的快感，他又痛又爽，眯着眼睛舔舐着下唇，崔胜铉心领神会地吻住他不安分的唇瓣，他们在亲吻间抵死缠绵，崔胜铉每一下都直截了当地撞入权志龙体内的敏感点，权志龙的性器随着冲撞甩动，顶端分泌出的液体润湿了崔胜铉的白衬衫。

“再深一点，哥……再深一点……！”

“好。”

他饕餮不足地发出渴求，欲望支配他成为奴隶——不，不是情欲的奴隶，是爱情的。他在被填满的快感中获得了莫大的愉悦与幸福，崔胜铉顶弄得更深也更快了，他觉得自己被撞得支离破碎，却又因为浓烈的爱情而完整。他搂着崔胜铉的脖颈，主动提起腰又坐下去，龟头堪堪滑出穴口又被准确吞入，这一下进得极深，他情不自禁叫了出来，随后性器颤抖，在极乐中达到高潮。

可还没结束，不等他从余韵中回过神来，新一轮抽插又拉开帷幕。崔胜铉顺着他脖颈一路向下亲吻，随后咬上他的乳头，一面操干着他一面吮吸鲜红的乳尖，他只觉得快要被咬破皮，却又诞生了扭曲的欢愉。他被操得眼泪汪汪，几乎看不清眼前的情形，身后的快感因此更为敏锐，他们交合的地方一片狼藉，湿润的耻毛贴在皮肤上，崔胜铉每一次进出都带出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，在安静的房间显得格外刺耳。

“不要……了……我受不了了……嗯……胜铉！”

权志龙禁不住出声求饶，崔胜铉放开被他啃咬得不成样子的乳头，全身心投入操弄之中，权志龙的股间沾满了乱七八糟的体液，视觉上的刺激使快感更甚，他最后抽插了几下，在权志龙压抑不住的尖叫中射了出来，小穴仿佛无法承受，有乳白的浊液顺着穴口滴落，落在地毯上。

他们对视，将爱恋拆吞入腹。

-

权志龙趴在被窝里，即使事后做过了认真的清理，他仍然觉得后穴被操得几乎合不拢。酸软的腰肢是激烈情爱的最佳证明，崔胜铉的大手在他腰窝轻缓按摩，试图缓解做爱后的不适。

“哇，哥，大家都在问照片里的是不是你诶——明明就很好认嘛。”

权志龙嬉笑着看着点赞数仍旧大幅度飙升，他笑得开怀，拇指郑重其事又一字一顿地按着屏幕，在原先的照片下加上一行配字来。

“和.我们.哥.一起.”

END.

科三很遗憾没有过，但是这丝毫不影响我写文的热情！我爱体积，我爱开车，喜欢的话点一下喜欢，能够评论就再好不过啦！可以在评论或者私信告诉我想看什么梗，我有空就会挑感兴趣的写的。

感谢阅读，祝愉快。


End file.
